Carmen Tibideaux
Carmen Tibideaux hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Episode Am Ende aller Kräfte. Sie ist ein Broadwaystar und der Dekan der New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. An der NYADA ist sie für die Gesangsdarbietung und -ausführung der Studenten zuständig. Sie wird von Whoopi Goldberg dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Carmen beim VorsingenIn Am Ende aller Kräfte hat sie ihren ersten Auftritt. Sie ist die einzige Jury und hört sich das Vorsingen von Kurt und Rachel an, die sich an der NYADA bewerben wollen. Kurt ist als erster an der Reihe und singt Not the Boy Next Door. Carmen ist von seiner Performance total begeistert und auch überrascht, dass es so gut war. Sie meint zu Kurt, dass sie selbst es nicht besser machen könne. Danach singt Rachel vor. Sie singt den Song Don't Rain On My Parade, ist aber so nervös, dass sie den Text vergisst. Sie darf noch einmal von vorn beginnen, vermasselt es jedoch erneut. Carmen meint dann, dass das am Broadway nicht passieren dürfe, da dann die Rolle an die Zweitbesetzung weitergegeben wird. Sie beendet die Audition, packt ihre Sachen zusammen und geht, während Rachel weinend auf der Bühne zurückbleibt. Rachels Bitte nach einer dritten Chance ignoriert Carmen. thumb|Carmen sagt Rachel, was Sache istIn Menschliche Requisite ruft Rachel Carmen an. Man erfährt, dass Carmen schon viele Anrufe und Geschenke von Rachel bekommen hat. Außerdem hat Rachel sie zu den Nationals eingeladen, damit sie Rachel dort performen sehen kann, in der Hoffnung, dass Carmen sie an der NYADA annimmt. Man erfährt, dass Carmen im Rahmen des Magisterstudienganges Gesang und Tanz unterrichtet. Später fährt Rachel mit Tina zu einer anderen Audition von Carmen, wo sie versuchen, Carmen doch noch umzustimmen, sodass Rachel an der NYADA aufgenommen wird. Sie ist sichtlich genervt von Rachel, da Rachel ihre Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, die eignentlich andere junge Erwachsene verdient hätten, die denselben Traum haben wie Rachel. Sie ändert ihre Meinung trotz einiger Überredungsversuche von Tina und Rachel nicht und bittet die beiden zu gehen. Rachel erinnert sie aber, dass Carmen selbst vier mal für die Juilliard vorgesungen hat und sagt, dass sie es erneut versuchen werde. Das macht Carmen nachdenklich. thumb|left|Jesse spricht mit CarmenIn And the winner is... kommt Carmen schließlich wirklich zu den Nationals. Während Rachel It's All Coming Back To Me Now singt, kommt sie und sieht, wie sehr dem Publikum die Performance gefällt. Während Paradise By The Dashboard Light sieht sie beeindruckt aus, pfeift und gibt den New Directions Standing Ovations. Jesse hält Carmen später in der Vorhalle auf und erinnert sie daran, dass er vor ein paar Jahren für die NYADA vorgesungen habe und sie ihm gesagt habe, dass er vielversprechend sei. Er sagt auch, dass er niemanden kenne, der mehr Talent hat als Rachel, dass sie garantiert ein Star werde und dass sie sehr gut für die NYADA wäre. Carmen erinnert sich an Jesses Audition. Sie wünscht ihm viel Glück und geht. In Zukunft voraus erfährt man, dass Rachel Carmen beeindruckt hat und sie dank ihr an der NYADA angenommen wurde. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|Carmen begrüßt die StudentenIn Die neue und die alte Rachel begrüßt Carmen alle Studenten im Runden Raum. Sie macht die Studenten darauf aufmerksam, dass sie alle die Chance bekommen werden vorzusingen. Die erste, die singen soll, ist Beatrice McClaine. Sie beginnt Ave Maria zu singen, wird jedoch von Carmen unterbrochen. Sie rät ihr, mehr zu üben und sagt, dass sie gehen und sich nächstes Jahr wieder bewerben soll. Rachel ist daraufhin sehr besorgt, doch sie soll als nächste performen. Sie singt New York State of Mind und Carmen empfand es als nett. thumb|left|Carmen beim Winter-ShowcaseAm Anfang der Episode Schwanengesang schreibt Carmen eine Einladung zum Winter-Showcase, die sie Rachel überreicht. Die Einladungen sind schwer zu bekommen und Rachel kann es nicht fassen, dass sie eine bekommt. Kurt will sich währenddessen erneut an der NYADA bewerben und sucht Carmen in ihrem Büro auf. Sie sagt, dass sie findet, dass er talentiert ist, dass ihm aber die emotionale Tiefe fehlt. Später findet der Winter-Showcase im Runden Raum statt. Nachdem sie Rachels Performance zu Being Good Isn't Good Enough und O Holy Night gelobt hat, gibt sie Kurt überraschend seine zweite Chance, direkt für die NYADA vorzusingen. Als er Being Alive beendet, steht sie auf und applaudiert ihm und gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihrem Rat gefolgt ist. Später erfährt man, dass sie ihn an der NYADA aufgenommen hat. 'Staffel Fünf' In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds wird Carmen kurz von Rachel erwähnt, während sie Kurt erzählt, dass sie beim jährlichen Klavierstimmen hilft, da Carmen Tibideaux um Hilfe dabei gebeten hat. In Aufbruch wird sie erneut kurz erwähnt, diesmal von Kurt, als Blaine sich auf seine NYADA-Audition vorbereitet. Später erfährt man, dass Blaine ein gutes Vorsingen hatte, auch wenn seine Audition nicht in der Show gezeigt wurde. [[Datei:Scnet_glee5x15_0556.jpg|thumb|Carmen während Broadway Baby]]In Bashing singen Blaine und Rachel Broadway Baby bei ihrer Winterkritik. Carmen gefällt es jedoch nicht, da sie von ihren Schülern Einzelvorstellungen und keine Duette gefordert hat. Sie will Blaine und Rachel durchfallen lassen, gibt ihnen dann aber doch eine zweite Chance und will, dass sie in dieser Woche jeweils eine Einzelperformance ablegen. Rachel kommt später in Carmens Büro und bittet darum, dass ihre Winterkritik bis nach der Premiere von "Funny Girl" verschoben thumb|left|Gespräch mit Rachelwird. Carmen lehnt jedoch ab und sagt, dass Rachel zwar talentiert ist, ihr ohne die NYADA jedoch die Basis für eine Karriere fehle. Rachel ist wütend und entscheidet, die NYADA zu verlassen. Carmen will, dass Rachel gründlich über ihre Entscheidung nachdenkt, doch Rachel sagt, dass sie ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen habe. Später performt Blaine Not While I'm Around bei seiner zweiten Chance der Winterkritik und Carmen hört zu. Nachdem Kurt aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, singt er bei seiner Winterkritik I'm Still Here und Carmen scheint die Performance zu gefallen. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|Carmens Büro und SekretärinIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester ist Rachel an der NYADA, da sie ihre Lektion gelernt hat und eine zweite Chance von Carmen Tibideaux möchte, wissend, dass sie es kann. Vor Carmens Büro wartet sie, bis sie herein gerufen wird, doch ihre gute Laune schwindet, als die Sekretärin ihr mitteilt, dass Carmen schon lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hat. Später ruft Carmen Rachel an und teilt ihr mit, dass sie sie an die NYADA zurück lässt, jedoch hat Rachel in der Zwischenzeit die Hauptrolle in einer neuen Broadwayshow bekommen, weshalb sie lieber diese Chance wahrnehmen möchte. In We Built This Glee Club versucht Sam Rachel davon zu überzeugen, lieber an die NYADA zu gehen, anstatt die Broadwayrolle anzunehmen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Dennoch gerät sie ins Grübeln, auch weil Jesse zurückkehrt und sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen versucht. Rachel erklärt, dass sie die Chance hat, ihren Fehler, die NYADA verlassen zu haben, wieder gut machen kann, doch Jesse merkt an, dass das Verlassen von "Funny Girl" für ihre Sitcom ihr Fehler war und die NYADA vielleicht ein guter Platz sein mag, aber Carmen Tibideaux ihn persönlich abgelehnt hat. Des Weiteren habe die Schule eine Statistik, nicht sehr talentierte Leute zu haben, womit er sich selbst meint und damit sagen will, dass sie nicht aufs College gehen muss. Rachel will die Entscheidung selbst treffen und entscheidet sich letzten Endes für die NYADA. In Träume werden wahr wird sie in Rachels Rede erwähnt. Nachdem diese den Tony Award als "Beste Schauspielerin in einem Musical" gewonnen hat, dankt sie Carmen für die zweite Chance an der NYADA. Trivia *Carmen ist die erste bekannte Person, deren Broadway-Performance von jemandem unterbrochen wurde. wie Kurt in Am Ende aller Kräfte sagte: "Einst hat La Tibideaux eine Medea-''Aufführung mittendrin unterbrochen, weil irgendjemand auf seine Uhr sah, während sie grade eine von ihren "Ich bringe nun meine Babies um"-Arien sang. Sie hat ihn vernichtet". Die zweite Person ist Cassandra July, die, als während ihrer Performance ein Handy klingelte, auf den Zuschauer losging und es ihm wegnahm. Sowohl Carmen als auch Cassandra arbeiten an der NYADA. *In 'Aufbruch' sagt Kurt, dass sie keine grellen Farben bei Auditions mag. *In 'Menschliche Requisite''' erfährt man, dass Carmen viermal auf der Juilliard vorgesungen hat, bevor sie akzeptiert wurde. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:NYADA Kategorie:Lehrer